The Fall of the Betrayed
by RogueSoul2
Summary: Our hero, Ash Ketchum returns home on one fateful. His previous friends tell him a message, to give up on his goals, to change his goals. He refuses and sets out to prove them wrong. Along the way, he meets new friends, makes new adventures, and maybe even a romance! Rated T for Teen for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, I would like to say this is my first story. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave any praise (but most likely criticism) in the reviews. Enjoy!**

We begin our story at Pallet Town, where our hero has currently just arrived. Fresh from his defeat in the Kalos League, Ash Ketchum enter his home.

"Mom, I'm home" he shouts, a smile playing on his lips. He already can smell the aroma of his mother's cooking. Ash runs into the kitchen, where he meets his mother. She opens her arms to beckon him in. As they hug she starts to say the clichés such as how much she missed her baby boy and asking if he kept his underwear clean. Ash just grinned, happy to see her after a long journey. They sat at the table and ate, with Ash talking about all of his adventures.

After they finished eating, Ash went to his room. As soon as he closed the door, he fell on to his bed. His mind wanders to where it has been ever since he left Kalos. Serena. He has never felt so confused or conflicted on any matter in his lifetime. Ever since she kissed him, he's been wondering what it meant. It could have been a simple goodbye. It could have just been some symbolic gesture. Or it could have been more than all that. Ash and Serena haven't spoken since, nor did Ash want to. He wouldn't have the slightest idea on what to do or what to say. A feeling arose within him, something he always feels, but in a different way. He usually feels like this around his mother. A warmth in his heart and a smile across his face. But this was different, this made him feel much more giddy, with the feeling of butterflies crowding his stomach. He knew what it was, he knew it was love. He wasn't so oblivious to love that he had no idea what it was. He just had no idea why it felt different then normal.  
Ash just sighed, wishing he could know the answer to his problem. He could ask his mother, but that would just be embarrassing. She would get all fussy and excited and it would just be to awkward. Ash turned over on his bed and closed his eyes. Best to sleep, for night was quickly approaching. He slept peacefully, and that night he dreamt of Serena. He was holding her hand as she was pulling him along the crowd. There seemed to be no point of interest, just going wherever. Her hand was warm, and her smile soft. Ash couldn't help but smile. He always did when Serena was happy or excited. Why, he didn't know. But suddenly, her grip broke from his and she fell into the crowd. As more time passed, she got farther and farther away. So far that he couldn't see her anymore. Ash awoke with a jolt. An obnoxious beeping noise had woken him. Ash just shook his head and sighed, for the dream felt oddly warm and enticing until he had separated from Serena.

After Ash went through his daily morning routine, he went downstairs, planning on going to Oak's ranch. He ate breakfast, while talking more to his mother.

As soon as he gobbled the last bite he stood and said "Pikachu and I are going to Oak's Ranch. See ya later Mom!"

Ash sped out the door, excited to see all of his old pokemon. He arrived at the ranch, and received more than he had bargained for. He was met with all of his old travel partners, excluding his Kalos buddies. He looked around in confusion, for no one had told him of their arrival. Ash grinned.

"Hey guys, good to see ya. It's been a while. Hope you all have been all well. Whaddya guys doing here?" Ash asked, a smile across his face.

His friends just looked around nervously, not sure on what to start with. They had been planning this for a while, but not at all sure on what to do now. Brock was the first to speak up.

"Listen Ash, you know we all want what's best for you, right? So we've been discussing this a while, and we believe you should change your goal. Being a Pokemon Master isn't working out so well, is it? So please, for our sake, try to achieve another dream."

Ash just looked around and started to chuckle. He licked his lips and tried to form a reply. He couldn't form words so they all stood there in silence. Finally Ash was able to speak again.

"Very funny Brock. If you're trying to prank me, at least do something more worthwhile than this."

"But Ash, we aren't joking. Brock was serious" replied Dawn, a small frown appearing on her face.

Ash looked around, and judging by how the all either looked down or avoided eye contact, he could tell there were being truthful.

"Well if that's how you feel, then you were never true friends of mine. You should at least help me to keep continuing on with my goals. I came so close, just for you to try tear me down like this. I can tell you this, I don't plan on giving up. I will never quit, I won't stop until I reach my goal. Nothing you say can make me change my mind. I bid you all good luck in the future, for this will be the last time I view you as my valued companions."

With that, Ash turned away. His eyes glistened. He looked back at the ranch and saw all of his pokemon. They looked straight back at him, a fire in their eyes. Their loyalty would never falter, for Ash had gave them all a better life. His eyes shone, a smile appearing on his lips. These were the best friends one could ask for. They may not be human, but that needn't matter right now. All that mattered right now was Ash's determination. His burning passion to prove his former friends wrong. To start to do that, he needed to be stronger. Stronger than he could have ever imagined. And Ash knew right where he needed to start.

 **Just some background information, Ash is 15 at this time, and most of his companions are around the same age. The exact ages are**

 **Ash-15**

 **Brock- 17**

 **Bonnie- 12**

 **Cilan- 17**

 **Clemont- 16**

 **Dawn- 15**

 **Iris- 16**

 **Misty-16**

 **Max- 13**

 **May- 15**

 **Serena- 15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Also, I forgot to the disclaimer last time. I do not own Pokemon nor anything affiliated with it, except for this story of course!**

The engine of the plane roared as it soared through the sky. Aboard it sits Ash Ketchum, who is currently trying to hold back his tears. The fresh sting of the betrayal sits in his heart, eating away at him. Around him swims the words of his supposed 'friends'. The tears fall from his face, the joy he felt from returning home long gone. His mind was being consumed by this. His every thought bringing a fresh wave of pain. It was almost too much to handle. _Almost._ Ash started to control his breathing a little better, he needed to regain control of his own thoughts. It was much easier said than done, as he just couldn't seem to deflect the bad thoughts that ate away at him. He soon gave up, letting his thoughts come to him. The worst pain was that they were his friends, and they couldn't believe in him. Ash was not going to let this go easily. He was too emotionally attached to each and every individual there. He loved each and every one as a brother or sister to him. That's why he needed to get away. That's why he is currently going to Hoenn.

One of the only friends he has left is there, Serena. All the doubts and confusion of whatever was going on yesterday were completely forgotten. All Ash needed now was her. Her smile, her words, her kindness. Her friendship. Ash was breaking, and he knew it. His anger would keep festering, and it wouldn't be pretty when he breaks. He needed someone to fix him, someone that always helps him when he feels down. He knew Serena would. After a few hours, he reached Hoenn. He boarded off the plane and as soon as he exited the airport, he stopped. The realization came to him that in his rush to get here, he made no solid plan on where to find Serena. He threw his face into his hands. Of course he messed. Of course he didn't do it right. No. He needed to stop putting himself down. So he swallowed his thoughts, and decided to go the nearest Pokecenter. He needed sleep. So he ventured on his way, the whole way coming close to sleep or thinking about his so called "friends". He still couldn't grasp on why they did this to him. He thought he was a good friend, a good person overall. He couldn't have predicted this coming.

As soon as he arrived at the Pokecenter, he breathed a sigh of relief. It was before closing time, so he went in and got a room. He slept that night, a sleep of torment and nightmares. Each voice tearing him down, little by little. And all Ash could do was take it. He awoke with a start. Cold sweat was streaming down his back. He couldn't go on like this. So when the next day came, he thought of a plan. He decided to call each Pokecenter until he found the one that Serena was most recently at. He called each one, with no success. That is, until he called Dewford. Nurse Joy said she saw a girl exactly like Ash described come in the previous day. He thanked her and hung up. Finally, something was going right. So he traveled there. Each day no different then the previous. First, through Oldale. Then _Petalburg_. Ugh, he made sure to get out of there quickly. Then Rustboro. Then finally, finally, he reached Dewford. He made way to the Pokecenter, and was greeted with a sight that filled him with great joy.

"Serena!"

 **Yeah yeah. I know it is** _ **very**_ **short. I've had a long week of testing and this is all I could get done. Next chance I get, I will be sure to make the chapter much more filling and long. Until next time!**


End file.
